1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaning machines and water extractor machines, and more particularly, to a power foot suitable for attachment to a machine which functions as a vacuum cleaner and a water extractor machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Consumers have long cleaned their carpets, rugs and floors with vacuum cleaner machines. These machines apply suction to the surface to be cleaned to remove dirt and dust particles, a process commonly called dry vacuuming. Vacuum cleaners usually include a suction foot or wand for overlying the carpet or other surface to be cleaned. The suction foot distributes the suction supplied by the vacuum cleaner over a broad area through the use of a nozzle mounted in the foot. A rotating brush or beater bar is typically mounted in the housing to aid in the removal of dirt and dust from the surface being vacuumed. Experience has shown that the incorporation of a rotating brush on a vacuum cleaner greatly enhances the cleaning performance of the vacuum cleaner.
An alternative to dry vacuuming is the use of a water extractor or deep cleaning machine. These machines apply water or a cleaning fluid solution to the surface of the carpet or floor to be cleaned and remove this solution by applying suction. Water extractors are often more effective in removing dirt and dust from a carpet surface than dry vacuuming. Similar to the vacuum cleaner, agitation means, such as a rotating brush, greatly increases the cleaning performance of the water extractor machine. Examples of water extractor machines incorporating agitation devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,329 to Lackenbach, issued Dec. 18, 1984, U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,330 to Woodhall et al. issued Dec. 19, 1989 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,541 to Williams et al. issued Jan. 24, 1978.
Manufacturers of vacuum cleaning machines and water extractors are now developing multi-use machines which can be used for dry vacuuming and some form of enhanced cleaning operation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,346 issued Aug. 28, 1990 to Salmon and U.S. Pat. No. 2,293,722 issued Aug. 25, 1942 to Erickson, disclose a combination vacuum cleaner machine and rug shampoo machine; U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,214 issued Feb. 12, 1985 to Oxel, discloses a combination vacuum cleaner machine and dry or liquid cleaning agent machine; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,328 issued Oct. 24, 1985 to Martin et al., discloses a convertible vacuum cleaner and powder carpet cleaner machine.